


Litany

by The_shadow_of_a_fool



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: I will take a hammer and fix the cannon, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Sadness, Why Did I Write This?, don't read this its bad, i dont know, i havent played p2, repitation, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadow_of_a_fool/pseuds/The_shadow_of_a_fool
Summary: And he will continue to live, and he will continue to fight. Even beyond his dying breath.(All the protagonists are the same soul)





	Litany

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again and Again and Again Once More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348099) by [gingerandrust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerandrust/pseuds/gingerandrust). 



Five times now, five times he’s saved the world, and the sixth life he had lived. Noaya, Tatsuya, Minako, Minato, Yu and now Akira. Was there anything before Naoya? He wouldn’t be surprised, honestly, even Naoya’s memories were getting fuzzy by this point.

It became a habit of his to work his way backwards through his memories every so often. Keeping in touch with his roots in a way. So Akira cast his mind back to when he was ‘Yu’.

* * *

 

Yu had lived an isolated childhood, parents always gone, house keepers and teachers lasting about as long as his toothbrushes, and friendships lasting half as long. Being in Inaba was a more than welcome change of pace despite how he had to unlearn many things upon his arrival. Such as, just because someone invites you to hang out, it’s not always emotionally exhausting. Just most of the time. And that sometimes, people will actually want to exist in the same space without expecting anything from you. It was...odd for Yu. but, he eventually adapted to this and had the best time of his life, even with the despair that came in the beginning of the end of his year in the foggy town. It broke his heart more than he could put in words that he had to… leave… in the end. But he had to go, his work was done.

* * *

 

Minato, ironically, had actually seen more of his parents than he ever saw as Yu. Despite the fact that they had died when he was six (or was it seven? He couldn't remember). This life was one of muted greys and solum blues. Days dragged on, aunts and uncles and foster parents came and went on a revolving door. He didn’t find it in him to care. Coming to the dorm was like sitting on a hilltop before dawn, the grey slate sky melting into colours he could barely recall in his most distant memories. The day came, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the world that kept him in it for so long, despite everything that had made him want to quit, despite the weary tiredness that pulled at him like a noose around his neck, he finally found a reason to stay in the world that he came to love so. He remembers dying for such a beautiful world. He remembers that he would do whatever it took to keep this flawed, awful, beautiful world where he found the colours, the people, the reason to open his heart back up. He may not have been as happy as he could have been, he didn’t smile as often as he should have. But ultimately, on the roof of the school whose halls held much of what he held dear, he chose hope over happiness.

* * *

 

And before that even, he remembered when “he” was “her” when he was a girl with more smiles than she had known what to do with. When she had eaten more than slept, and didn’t even know how to hold a sword. This life was shorter than the others, but was richly detailed with personal moments she hadn't had before and indeed hadn’t had since. Late night dog walks, sharing stories with people she trusted right away. But was it even real? Was this happiness manufactured? Were these smiles real? Or was it just what she thought she should feel? It didn't matter, at least she was happy. And that’s the decision she made in her room, with the closest thing she had ever had to a real family two floors below her. If Minato had chosen ‘hope’ then she had chosen ‘happiness’.

* * *

Contrary to the numbness that would permeate his later lives, Tatsuya felt intensely and freely. Like the flames that danced in the back of his mind he too was determined and steady. Fierce, rageful, hotheaded, he’d been called them all. Practically living the mantra of live fast, die young. (Much to the chagrin of his older brother). How else could a teenager with a filled lighter and a motorcycle be described? This rebellious attitude would serve him well in his latest life, but had disastrous consequences in this one. Most of those consequences are why this life is especially hard to remember. Not just emotionally, but just the fact that entire weeks worth of memories were gouged out of his head by an angry deity. Best not to dwell on this one…

* * *

 

The farthest back he could remember was when he was Naoya. A serious, levelheaded young man, with a talent for fighting that surprised all his friends. His adventure this time had been punctuated with a realization; this wouldn't be the first time, or the last time this world was in danger. This world, that he and his friends had fought so hard to save. The world his brother and Maki had loved. The world that he loved. 

So he took the plunge, body and soul surrendered to whatever benevolent deity would answer his prayer. He would do what was necessary, put himself through hell time and time again for this world. For the lives on it. Whenever or wherever he was needed, he would be with the will to fight tooth and nail to be sure that the sun would rise again and the earth continued to turn. Naoya, swore his life to protecting the world. Tatsuya wanted to make it a world worth saving. Minako wanted happiness, Minato wanted hope. Yu wanted the truth. And Akira… wasn’t sure what he wanted yet. But he knew he would find out in time. And when the time came to move on to the next life, he would be ready. He always was.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i wrote this, read the original its much better. (and has less comma abuse)  
> Also, does anyone know how i can get an indentation at the begining of a paragraph? its driving me crazy.


End file.
